Oil and gas production assets are often distributed across remote locations. For example, well-sites can be remote from convention communications equipment making the retrieval of well-site data difficult and unreliable. Some locations can be so remote, that periodic on-site visits are required to manually or semi-manually retrieve data.
To enable remote monitoring and/or controlling of well-site equipment, sensors, actuators, and data communication equipment must be installed at or near a well-site. Given the remote location of well-sites and distances between well-sites, determining appropriate equipment and locating such equipment at or near a well-site can be difficult and time-consuming.